Love Bites
by MindoriDawn95
Summary: When a vampire prince gets a chance to choose his bride he leaves to live among humans. But when he runs into a young woman with a strange scent his goal changes, but what he didn't know is that woman would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Love Bites part 1

(INFO)-Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto never met Sasuke and Sakura are vampires Naruto is human Sasuke and Sakura is the lord and lady of the vampires and had a son named Skyler Naruto and Hinata had a daughter named Mindori and ofcourse Naruto is Hokage-

-It was a cold night and Skyler was in his room alone until theres a knock on his door that might change his life-

Skyler: Come in

Sasuke: Hey son

Skyler: Hey

Sasuke: Listen ive taught you everything me and your mother know your 18 and now its time for you to go out and make your mark

Skyler: What do you mean my mark

Sasuke: I mean its time for you to get married and mate

Skyler: Your kidding right?

Sasuke: No im not she will be here for dinner in an hour now get ready

Skyler: Hn whatever

-Sasuke leaves and Skyler puts on a red and black suite and the doorbell rings and Sakura answers-

Sakura: Oh hello Keko im glad that your here

Keko: Hello

Sakura: Please come in and call me Sakura dear

-She goes in-

Sasuke: Welcome into our home Keko

Keko: Thankyou Lord Sasuke

-She bows-

Sasuke: Please call me Sasuke

Keko: Yes sir

Sakura: Ill go see whats keeping him

Sasuke: Ok

-Sakura goes upstairs and knocks on Skylers door-

Sakura: Hunny shes here

Skyler: Ok im coming

-Sakura goes back to them-

Sakura: He will be right down

-He starts cooming down the stairs-

Sasuke: Skyler this is Keko

-Keko bows-

Keko: Its nice to meet you my lord

Skyler: Please dont bow

-He grabs her hand and kisses it-

Skyler: Its nice to meet you too my lady

Butler: My lord and lady dinner is served

Sakura: Come lets go eat and you can tell us all about your self Keko

-They go into the dining room and sit and eat dinner-

Sasuke: So Keko tell us about yourself

Keko: Well i dont know where to start

-She tells them about herself and after dinner Skyler walks her home-

Keko: Thankyou for walking me lord Skyler

Skyler: Dont mention it

Keko: I had a great time with your family

Skyler: Good they seem to like you

Keko: Well the real question is do you like me my lord

Skyler: Actually yes i do but

-He was cut off-

Keko: Its not love is it

Skyler: No but hey we just met eachother so lets give it time

Keko: Yea hehe

-They get to her house-

Keko: Thanks again for walking me home

Skyler: Your welcome

Keko: Well goodnight

Skyler: Goodnight

-She walks inside and he walks home-

Sasuke: Well what did you think about her

Skyler: Your kidding right

Sasuke: Nope

Skyler: I have to marry that oh my god

-Sakura giggles-

Sasuke: Why are you laughing for

Sakura: I hate to say this bt i agree with Skyler

Sasuke: Well maybe your right but who else is there

Skyler: Let me pick and if i dont find someone within 6 months then ill marry her

Sasuke: No you will marry her

Sakura: Oh come on hunny you didnt exactly marry the girl you was chose to marry remember

Sasuke: Ugh

Skyler: For real come on dad please

Sakura: Come on Sasuke let him choose

Sasuke: Fine you win goodnight

Sakura: Hehe

-Skyler kisses Sakura on the cheek-

Skyler: Thanks mom your the best

Sakura: I know goodnight sweetie

Skyler: Night mom

-They go to sleep and as the sun was coming up a certian blue eyed girl was waking up-

-End of part 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bites part 2

-Mindori is waking up and getting ready for her first day of collage-

Yuna: Hey Mindori over here!

Mindori: Hey whats up

Yuna: Nothing really so are you excited for this year?

Mindori: Um i guess sorta its going to suck getting up earlie though

Yuna: Girl you need to learn how to get up in the morning instead of afternoon

Mindori: Hey stop hateing on my sleeping order

Yuna: Haha come on lets go

-They go to there first class-

Teacher: Goodmorning class

Everyone: Goodmorning Sir

Teacher: Today were going to learn about myths

-Student raises there hand-

Teacher: Yes sir do you have a question

Student: Yes um exactly what myth are we learning about theres thousands of them

Theacher: Thats a good question but today were going to learn about Vampires

Mindori: But vampiers arnt real

Teacher: Well thats why they call it a myth ms mindori

-He turns the lights off and shows some pictures on the projecter-

Teacher: You see there has been many sightings of people with blood red eyes with sharp teeth or so called fangs people has said they seen them people say there all around us and some people have even been bitten by them or so they claim

-The lights come back on-

Mindori: Yea but they could easily be lying

Teacher: Well Mindori thats the thing noone knows they might be all around us or they are just a fairytale noone knows

Yuna: Well sir what do you believe

Teacher: I dont believe anything until i see it

Student: Well have you seen anything like a vampire

Teacher: No but do i think they could be real yes

Mindori: If you think that your crazy haha

Teacher: Well Mindori never ever underestimate things you do not know

-Bell rings-

Teacher: Ok class we will be studying this all week so your homework is to look online for information and the more notes you get the better your 10 page report will be at the end of the week have a great day class dismissed

-At lunch-

Yuna: Hey Mindori

Mindori: Hey Yuna

Yuna: Hey do you think our teacher is a little wack-o

Mindori: Haha i dont know Yuna

Yuna: You never know anything haha anyway we was gonna hang at the park what are you going to do

Mindori: I think ima just go home

Yuna: Ok text you later bye

Mindori: BYe

-Mindori walks home and she gets a snack and starts doing research and taking notes and as it gets dark she takes a shower and falls asleep-

(To Skyler)

Skyler: Hey mom and dad

Sasuke and Sakura: Hey

Skyler: Well im off

Sakura: How long are you going to be gone

Skyler: No longer than 6 months mom

Sakura: Oh hunny i love you please be careful

Skyler: I love you too mom and i will jeez

Sasuke: Here take a shot as soon as the sun starts coming up and it cant harm you take one a day theres plenty there

Skyler: Ok i got it thanks dad

Sasuke: Welcome son be careful

Skyler: I will be bye guys

-He leaves-

(To Mindori)

-Mindori Wakes up with her head hurting takes a pill and decides to go for a walk in the park-

-Skyler walks into Konoha and hides his fangs into his gums to make it look like normal teeth-

Skyler thinking: Ughh the sent of human is gross if it wasnt for there blood i wouldnt even touch one now where to go

-He walks in the streets and everytime he would ask someone something they would ignore him-

Skyler: Um excuse me sir um Ma'am excuse me where could i... oh forget it

-He keeps walking and he passes the park and sences something-

Skyler thinks: What kind of sent is that

-He follows it into the park and he sees a girl swinging and humming a song-

Skyler thinks: There is no way she can be human

-Mindori sees him and stop humming and blushes deeply in embarresment-

Skyler thinks: Hmm maybe i can get closer to her

Skyler: Um excuse me can you help me ive tried asking someone but they just ignored me and shoved me

Mindori: Um sure what may i help you with

Skyler: I just got here im traveling and i need somewhere to stay

Mindori: Oh theres a hotel close by come ill show you

Skyler: Thankyou

Skyler thinks: Yea that scent was definitely coming from her but what is she

Mindori: Well here we are

Skyler: Thanks how can i repay you

Mindori: Oh dont worry about it i was headed this way anyway i needa get home and get some sleep

Skyler: Where do you live

Mindori: I dont think i should give that information out to you

Skyler: Why not

Mindori: Cause i dont even know you

Skyler: Oh well my name is Skyler

Mindori: Im Mindori

-They shake hands-

Skyler: Well goodnight

Mindori: Goodnight maybe we will see eachother again

Skyler: Yea maybe

Mindori: Bye

-She walks away-

Skyler: Bye

-He goes in and gets a hotel and keeps thinking of Mindori-

SKyler thinks: What is she whats that scent ive never smelled anything like that before but ive gotta find out

-He leaves and tracks her scent down and hes standing infront of her door-

-End of part 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Love Bites part 3

-Skyler is standing outside Mindoris door and is about to knock but instead he turns around and walks back to the hotel-

-Next morning Mindori is waking up and getting her things ready for school-

-Skyler is tossing and turning in his sleep and a little bit of sun hits his arm and he yells he rushes to his dresser and takes the meds his dad gave him and someone knocks on the door and he answers it-

Maid: Hello sir um is everything ok i heard you yell

Skyler: Um yea im fine just fell off the bed

Maid: Oh ok have a good day sir

Skyler: You too ma'am

-He shuts the door pulls the curtains back and looks outside-

Skyler: So this si what the world looks like during the day hn filthy humans

-He drinks a bag of blood gets dressed and walks around the village-

-Mindori is walking to school and bumbs into Yuna-

Yuna: Hey chicka

Mindori: Hey

Yuna: Ready to go to boring class

Mindori: Its not that boring im actually looking forward to it

Yuna: Ok who are you and what have you done withmy best friend

Mindori: Haha nothing i just met someone

Yuna: Oh my god spill it now whats his name

Mindori: His name is Skyler i met him lastnight hes new so i showed him a hotel

Yuna: Do you know anything about him

Mindori: No just his first name

Yuna: Whats he look like

Mindori: He has sorta long black hair and dark green eyes

Yuna: How long are we talking about you know cause he might be transgender

Mindori: Hahaha Yuna

Yuna: Im just asking

Mindori: Its above his shoulders it covers his neck

Yuna: Ah ok so like a rocker style

Mindori: Yes haha

Yuna: Ah ok well come on before were late

-They go to class-

Teacher: Goodmorning everybody

Everyone: Morning

Teacher: So yesterday we was talking about vampires so did anyone look up any info on them

-A student raises there hand-

Teacher: What did you find

Student: Well it says that vampires only drink blood hate garlic and silver and hate sunlight

Teacher: Well thats not 100 percent true the myth tells that one vampire named Fugaku Uchiha was a day walker he could walk in light and noone would even know he was a vampire

Mindori: But what about there fangs

Teacher: Well they was abel to make them go inside there gums and make there shorter

Yuna: Ouch

Mindori: Is it true that vampires can never die

Teacher: No its not vampires need blood without blood they starve and the legened also says that theres a med out there that vampires take to walk into light that Fugaku made himself for his wife

Mindori: So your telling me anyone could be a vampire and you wouldnt know it

Teacher: Exactly the only way you could know it is by what they eat but its a myth also the only thing you can believe is by what you see

(To Skyler)

Skyler thinks: Oh my god these humans stink

-He gets a strange scent again-

Skyler thinks: That scent

-He follows it and goes into a tree and looks in a window from far off-

Skyler thinks: Its her but why is she so different from everybody else

-Mindori walks out of the school and starts walking home-

Skyler thinks: Ima follow her

-He starts to follow her as she stops by the food market picks up a few things and goes inside her house and Skyler sits in a tree watching her-

-Mindoris phone goes off-

Mindori: Hello

Naruto: Hey

Mindori: Daddy!

Naruto: Hows it going

Mindori: Its going good

Naruto: Good hey listen me and your mother is coming over for dinner is that ok

Mindori: Sure its perfect ill start making dinner

Naruto: Ok great see you later

Mindori: Ok bye

-They hang up and an hour later they show up-

Skyler thinks: Whos this?

-He gets the same scent off of him-

Skyler thinks: Him too what is going on why is there blood different from regular humans

-Skyler sits there almost all night and Naruto and Hinata leave and Mindori steps out on her balconey-

Skyler thinks: Hm maybe i should act like im walking by

-He disappears and starts walking-

-End of part 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Love Bites part 4

-She looks over and notices him and he looks up-

Mindori: Hey

Skyler: Hey

Mindori: Hold on and ill come down

Skyler: Ok

-She goes downstairs and opens her door and steps outside-

Mindori: Hey

Skyler: Hey so you live here huh

Mindori: Yea sorry to stop you

Skyler: No i wasnt doing anything important just out walking around

Mindori: At night haha

Skyler: Yea i sorta like it at night its quiet and cold

Mindori: You like cold huh

Skyler: Yea sorta

Mindori: So i guess you was right

Skyler: About what

Mindori: You told me we would see eachother again i guess you was right

Skyler: Oh yea i guess i was haha

-She starts shaking-

Skyler: Are you ok

-He touches her arm-

Skyler thinks: Shes really cold but warmer than me

Mindori: Im fine just cold

Skyler: Oh well why dont you go back in

Mindori: Ok um hold on

-She goes in gets a piece of paper and a pin and wrights down something-

Mindori: Heres my number incase you need help with anything

Skyler: Help with what

Mindori: Well i dont know your new here so you might lose your way or im not doing anything tomorrow so maybe youd wanna do something hang out or something if you want anyway

Skyler: Sure id love too

Mindori: Ok well goodnight

Skyler: Night

-She goes inside and he goes back to his hotel and his phone goes off-

Skyler: Hello?

Sasuke: Hey son hows it going

Skyler: Not good i only sence human and it stinks bad

Sasuke: Hahaha well when you get back ill tell you i told you so

Skyler: Yea whatever

Sasuke: Well goodnight son

Skyler: Wait dad

Sasuke: Yes son

Skyler: Theres this girl i met shes human but her sent isnt human

Sasuke: Well what is it

Skyler: Thats the problem i dont know

Sasuke: Hmm thats intresting you know every single smell i know

Skyler: I know thats whats weird about it

Sasuke: Hmm well im not sure son try biting her or taesting her blood itll work

Skyler: Ok

Sasuke: Night son

Skyler: Night

-They hang up and Skyler drinks a glass of blood and goes to sleep-

-The next afternoon Skyler decides to call Mindori-

Mindori: Hello

Skyler: Hey

Mindori: Hey

Skyler: I was wondering if you wanted to go walk around the park or something

Mindori: Sure id love too

Skyler: Ok ill meet you there

Mindori: Ok bye

-A few minutes later they meet at the park-

Mindori: Hey

Skyler: Hey

-They hug-

Mindori: So what do you want to do

Skyler: I dont know how about you choose

Mindori: Lets go swing

Skyler: How about you swing ill push you

Mindori: Ok haha

-She swings and he pushes her-

Mindori: Weeeee hahaha

Skyler: Are you always like this

Mindori: Yes hahaha

-Some whistles and yells Mindoris name-

Mindori: Oh no

Skyler: Whos that

Mindori: My boyfriend um ill be right back ok

Skyler: Ok

-She gets off the swing and goes to him-

Skyler thinks: That dude is bad blood

Mindori: Hey baby

Tybalt: Whos that

Mindori: A friend

Tybalt: What do you mean a friend

Mindori: Hes new im just showing him around

-He grabs her arm tight and yanks her hard-

-Skyler sees it and growls-

Tybalt: You better not lie to me if your cheating on me i swear to god ima slap you

Mindori: I-Im not i swear

Tybalt: Ok listen i have to go ok

Mindori: Ok

Tybalt: Give me a kiss

-They kiss and she holds back her tears-

Tybalt: I love you

Mindori: I-I love you too

Tybalt: Bye babe

-He leaves and she goes back to Skyler with a smile on her face-

Skyler thinks: I dont think i should say anything about it

Skyler: He seems nice

Mindori: Yea he is

Skyler: So do you wanna go walk by the beach

Mindori: Sure id love too

-They walk by the water-

Mindori: Whats your last name

Skyler: Uchiha why

-Mindori looks at him in fear-

-End of part 4-


	5. Chapter 5

Love Bites part 5

Skyler: Mindori are you ok

Mindori: Um yea

She thinks: I shouldnt say anything i mean its a myth right?

Skyler: Come on ill walk you home

Mindori: Ok thanks

-He walks her home-

Skyler: Your lights are on

Mindori: Yea Tybalt is probley here

Skyler: Oh ok well goodnight

Mindori: Night and thanks for today it was wonderful

Skyler: Your welcome bye

Mindori: Bye

-He goes to his hotel and she goes inside-

Tybalt: Hey baby

Mindori: Hey

Tybalt: Come sit next to me

-She sits next to him and he puts his arm around her-

Tybalt: Did you have fun today

Mindori: Yea it was wonderful

Tybalt: Good

-He kisses her and it keeps going-

Mindori: Tybalt no

Tybalt: How long are you going to keep me waiting

Mindori: I dont know im tired i need some sleep

Tybalt: Whatever im going out bye

-He leaves and slams the door and she locks the door and goes to sleep but in a tree Skyler is holding a glass of blood drinking it watching Mindori-

Skyler thinks: Yea you better leave

-An hour later he poofs in her room moves her hair out of her face and covers her up and she starts moving around and he hides-

Skyler thinks: That was close i need to be careful if im going to get her blood

-He goes back to her and whisper in her ear im sorry and pokes her arm and draws a little blood and disappears and puts her blood in a tiny container and goes back to his hotel-

-She wakes up-

Mindori: Ow what was that

-She looks around but doesnt see anyone-

Mindori: Hm just a dream i guess

-She goes back to sleep-

-Skyler pours her blood in a glass and taest a little bit of it-

Skyler thinks: Its different than human blood but what

-He drinks a little bit of it again and gets a vision-

-vision-

Mindori: No tybalt stop!

Tybalt: How are you going to cheat on me with him huh!

Mindori: I didnt cheat on you please stop

Tybalt: You lyin..

-He hits her and kicks her side-

-A little bit of blood rolls down the side of his mouth and his eyes are red in anger and thinks-

Skyler: Her blood is the best ive ever had but why am i getting visions maybe i should just get some sleep

-He lays down and goes to sleep-

-Next morning Mindori wakes up and gets ready for school and gets to class-

Teacher: Ok today is the last day before you have to do your 10 page report

-Hes walking through the isles and sees Mindoris arm and she covers it up with her jacket-

Teacher: Ok has anyone learned anything new

Student: I learned that theres a myth saying the Uchiha vampires are still alive today

Teacher: Well thats good atleast someone learned something Mindori what did you learn

Mindori: Um well i learned that vampires are fast movers

Teacher: Correct some say once you see a vampire the next second there gone just like that and some even say that they creep in a steal your blood if they like the smell of it and once your bit they say you turn into one or it can reverse and they can turn into a human

-Bell rings-

Teacher: Ok class is dismissed and Mindori stay i need to talk to you

Mindori: Yes sir

-everyone leaves and he goes and sits on a desk beside her-

Teacher: Whats wrong with your arm

Mindori: Nothing

Teacher: Mindori be honest i read your record i know your father very well they as my students

Mindori: They was?

Teacher: Yes thats why im strict on you cause your smart and you know what hes doing to you is wrong

Mindori: I know

Teacher: So why do you let him do this to you why do you let him in your house

Mindori: Cause i love him

Teacher: Mindori this isnt love im sorry to say this but one of these days hes going to end up killing you if he keeps doing this your like a god daughter to me and i love you and i only want whats best for you

Mindori: I know

Teacher: Go home and do your homework ok

Mindori: Ok

-She starts walking home and Skyler sees her-

Skyler: Hey Mindori

Mindori: Oh hey Skyler

Skyler: Wanna go hang out

Mindori: I cant i have a 10 page report to wright

Skyler: Oh whats it about

Mindori: Vampires

Skyler: Oh

Mindori: Yea im worried ima fail it

Skyler: Why

Mindori: Well i dont believe in vampires

Skyler: Well i do

Mindori: Why

Skyler: Well dont say you dont believe in something if you see it right

Mindori: So your telling me you seen a vampire

Skyler: I guess you can say that

Mindori: Uh huh your crazy hahaha

Skyler: Maybe a little haha anyway can i help

Mindori: Sure id love it if you would

Skyler: Cool

-They go to her house and she gets her laptop out and gets to work-

Mindori: What the heck vampires can bite through almost anything?

Skyler: Well not anything they have these fangs that are very sharp well about like this

-He opens his mouth and she feels his short fang and it cits her finger with ease-

Mindori: Ow

Skyler: Oh are you ok?

Mindori: Yea im fine

-He sucks on her finger and kisses it and she blushes-

-End of part 5-


	6. Chapter 6

Love Bites part 6

Mindori: Why are them so sharp

Skyler: They always have been im not sure why though

Mindori: Oh ok well um we should get back to work

Skyler: Yea

Skyler thinks: Her blood is so good it doesnt taest like human but what is she

-A few hours later they finish her report-

Mindori: Thanks for the help i really apperciate it

Skyler: Your welcome

Mindori: Um listen maybe you can come over tomorrow after i get out of school and we can hang out

Skyler: Sure id love that

Mindori: OK well goodnight

Skyler: Night

-She kisses his cheek and he goes to the hotel while she goes to bed-

-Skyler pours him a glass of blood and drinks it-

Skyler thinks: What is this feeling why cant i figure out what her blood is this is driving me crazy this blood doesnt taest nothing like hers maybe some sleep will help

-He goes to sleep-

-Next morning-

Yuna: Hey girl

Mindori: Hey

Yuna: Did you finish your report

Mindori: Yea i had help though

Yuna: Really from who

Mindori: Skyler he was sorta a vampire expert it was sorta creepy but we had fun

Yuna: What happened to your finger

Mindori: OH we was taalking about fangs and i felt his teeth and it cut me

Yuna: Wow thats creepy

Mindori: How haha

Yuna: Whats his last name

Mindori: Uchiha

Yuna: Your kidding wow sorry chick but i think you met a vampire

Mindori: Yea right dont tell me you believe that too

Yuna: Well just think he has the same lastname as a daywalker you cut your finger on his teeth and he sucked your blood and you never ever seen him eat

Mindori: That doesnt mean anything ok haha come on lets go

-They go to class and do some different work while the teacher grades the report-

-Hes at Mindoris-

Teacher thinks: Wow i never found any of this online it doesnt make any scence and the exact name of the med to walk in daylight is in here

-His thoughts are cut off by the bell-

Teacher: Everyone leave but Mindori

-They leave-

Mindori: Everything ok

Teacher: Mindori who helped you with this report

Mindori: My friend Skyler hes sorta a vampire expert haha

Teacher: Im a expert and i didnt even know the name of the drug to walk in daylight and he did

Mindori: Hes not a vampire ok Yuna said the same thing

Teacher: I didnt say that im just amazed A+

Mindori: Thank you well i need to get home ok bye

Teacher: Bye

-Shes walking home and Skyler sees her and runs to her-

Skyler: Hey

Mindori: Hey!

-They hug-

Skyler: So how did it go

Mindori: I got an A+

Skyler: Awesome good job

Mindori: Well i couldnt have done it without you

Skyler: Well um i guess i helped a little

Mindori: Haha more than a little thankyou come on lets go hang out at my house

-They go to her house and play games-

Skyler: Your kidding me how did you win again

Mindori: I know what im doing haha

Skyler: Well i guess so

Mindori: Hahaha

Skyler: anyway i need to go

Mindori: Yea i need to get some sleep

-He kisses her cheek-

Skyler: Goodnight

Mindori: Night

-He leaves and goes back to the hotel and sleeps-

-Mindori was asleep until she hears her front door open and she goes downstairs to see who it is-

Mindori: Tybalt you scared me

Tybalt: Im sorry babe

-He kisses her-

Mindori: What are you doing here

Tybalt: Nothing just wanted to see you

Mindori: Oh well i need some sleep so come back tomorrow ok

-She turns around and he grabs her arm-

Tybalt: No you dont

Mindori: What

Tybalt: I seen you with that punk

Mindori: I told you hes a friend

Tybalt: I dont care hes around you and i dont like it

-He gives her a mad evil look-

-End of part 6-


	7. Chapter 7

Love Bites part 7

-He back hands her across the face-

Mindori: Ah! im sorry im sorry it wont happen again

Tybalt: You know i hate doing this to you baby so why do you keep breaking the rules

Mindori: Im sorry i swear itll never happen again ill stay away from him i swear

-He picks her up and takes her to her bed and lays her down-

Tybalt: Get some sleep ok ima move my stuff in

-He kisses her-

Tybalt: I love you

Mindori: I-i love you too

-He leaves and she cries herself to sleep-

-Next morning Skyler gets up takes the day pill and goes out walking and his phone goes off-

Mindori Text: Im sorry Skyler but i cant be friends with you and i never wanna see you again

Skyler Text: Why what did i do

Mindori Text: Its not you i just cant bye

Skyler thinks: Whats going on

-So he goes to her school and looks for her from outside but doesnt see her-

Yuna: Hey you

Skyler: Me?

Yuna: Yea who are you

Skyler: Skyler

Yuna: Oh Mindoris friend right

Skyler: Yea

Yuna: Oh

Skyler: Um do you know where she is

Yuna: No i havnt seen her all day

Skyler: Oh ok thanks

-He goes back to his hotel-

-4 months go by and Skyler just stays in his hotel and Mindori shows up at school with more and more bruises and marks but noone says anything about it and a week after that at night Skyler decides to go walking-

Mindori: No tybalt stop im not ready!

Tybalt: I dont care were doing this tonight

Mindori: No stop please!

-She keeps screaming and crying and Skyler hears her and scences shes in trouble and he tries to open the door bt it was locked-

Skyler thinks: How am i supposed to get it i cant go through the window then she will know

Mindori: Someone help me please!

-He hits her again and again to shut her up as hes undressing her-

Mindori: No stop please someone help!

Tybalt: Keep screaming cause noone can hear you

-Then Skyler heard enough and jumps through the window in anger and grabs him and throws him off of her-

Tybalt: Why you little punk

Skyler: Back off of her she said no

Tybalt: Shut up i dont care what she says shes mine i can do what i want with her

-Skylers anger grows and before he could say anything else he feels Tybalts fist across his jaw line and he lost it his fangs come out and his eyes turn red and Skyler attacks him and Tybalt runs away and he turns and looks at Mindoris eyes in fear and he vanishes-

-Mindori takes a bath to help ease her wounds but she keeps thinking of what she saw from Skyler-

Mindori thinks: He is a vampire im so stupid

-She gets out and cries herself to sleep-

-Next morning Mindori goes out walking while thinking of Skylers face and how he looked-

Mindori thinks: He cant really be evil can he

-She stops infront of the hotel hes staying at and she looks up at a room and keeps walking-

-Skyler sees her but never comes close to the window and he looks at his blood pack and its empty-

Skyler thinks: Oh well ill be fine for another couple months i hope

-2 weeks later Skyler goes walking at night and he sees a girl swinging and she looks over-

Mindori: Skyler?

-He stays silent and she goes near him with caution-

Mindori: Thankyou for saving me from Tybalt i dont know how to repay you

Skyler: Dont worry about it

-He starts to walk away-

Mindori: Wait!

-He stop but keeps his back to her-

Mindori: Your one of them arnt you

-Skyler turns his head to the side to look over his shoulder-

-End of part 7-


	8. Chapter 8

Love Bites part 8

Skyler: Yes im a vampire

Mindori: But why...

-Before she could finish he vanished and she goes home sad-

-A couple weeks goes by and Skylers hunger is growing-

Skyler thinks: Maybe i should just go home

-He starts packing and starts going home-

-Next morning-

Sakura: Skyler!

-She hugs her son tight-

Skyler: Hey mom

Sakura: I missed you soo much

Skyler: I missed you too mom

Sasuke: Welcome home son

Skyler: Thanks

Sasuke: How long has it been sence you ate

Skyler: 2 weeks

-He hands him a glass of blood and he drinks it-

Sasuke: Why didnt you come home as soon as you ran out

Skyler: Im not sure

Sasuke: Did you ever figure out what her blood was

Skyler: No i taested it and i got a vision of her past but thats it i couldnt figure out what it was it surely wasnt human

Sasuke: What did she look like

Skyler: She has blue eyes blond redish hair

Sasuke: Ok well i dont know and we may never know go get some rest son

Skyler: Ok night mom and dad

Sakura and Sasuke: Night

Sakura: Sasuke where are you going

Sasuke: I need to find this girl im curious

Sakura: Ok be careful

Sasuke: I will

-They kiss and he takes a pill and leaves-

-A few hours later he makes it to konoha and starts sniffing around and gets a non human scent and follows it to Mindori house-

Sasuke thinks: Hmm he was right what is she well i guess i better say hi

-Mindori walks in her house and puts her stuff down on the couch and Sasuke appears in her living room behind her and he covers her mouth-

Sasuke: Listen im not going to hurt you i promise i just want to ask you a couple questions ok now im going to uncover your mouth please dont scream

-He removes his hand and she turns around and sees fangs and pitch black eyes-

Mindori: W-Who are you

-She backs up in fear-

Sasuke: Please dont be scared my name is Sasuke Uchiha im Skylers father

Mindori: Skylers dad?

Sasuke: Yes

Mindori: W-What do you want

Sasuke: I want your blood

-She starts throwing stuff at him-

Mindori: Ahh get away

Sasuke: No not like that im not going to bite you

Mindori: Oh well why do you want my blood

Sasuke: You have a different scent in your blood thats not human and i want to know what it is

Mindori: No my blood isnt plane human...

Sasuke: Well what is it

Mindori: Im royal

Sasuke: Really?

Mindori: Yes you see im the princess of humans i knew about vampires but i never thought id meet one and it just scared me thats all

Sasuke: So why didnt you see the signs on Skyler

Mindori: I did but i didnt want to believe it you see he saved me that night he turned into one but now i dont know where he is so i can repay him

Sasuke: Hes back at home if you trust me i can take you to him

Mindori: You mean around other vampires

Sasuke: Noone will touch you i promise im king of all vampires you see my son is royal too thats probley why he has such connection with you

Mindori: Wow i never knew that

Sasuke: Do you want to see him

Mindori: Please

Sasuke: Ok follow me

-They leave and start walking back to his house and they get there and walk in-

Sakura: Welcome home

Sasuke: Thankyou

-They kiss-

Sasuke: Mindori this is my wife Sakura

Sakura: Its nice to meet you

Mindori: Its nice to meet you too

Sakura: Dont worry dear im not going to hurt you

Sasuke: Skylers room is upstairs to the left you may go up

Mindori: Thankyou

-She goes upstairs and knocks on his door but gets no answer so she walks in and Skyler wakes up-

-End of part 8-


	9. Chapter 9

Love Bites part 9

Skyler: What are you doing here

Mindori: I-I wanted to see you

Skyler: How did you get here

Mindori: Y-Your dad brought me

Skyler: Hn for what

Mindori: That way i could talk to you

Skyler: What do you want

Mindori: I just wanted to ask why didnt you tell me

Skyler: I couldnt cause i knew you would be scared

Mindori: Im not scared

Skyler: But you was that night i showed i still remember the look in your eyes

Mindori: Im sorry for that um your dad told me why you was attracted to me cause of my blood right

Skyler: Yea what is your blood

Mindori: Im the princess of all humans i knew about vampires i just didnt think id ever meet one and im sorry for the way i acted

Skyler: Dont say sorry

-He gets up and walks near her and she backs up against the wall and his shirtless cold body is almost against hers-

Skyler: Im sorry for scaring you

-He places his hands on her arms-

Skyler: I was wanting to tell you but i wasnt sure how can you forgive me

Mindori: Yes i forgive you

Skyler: Can you not tell anyone

Mindori: I promise i wont

Skyler: Thankyou

Mindori: I knew you wasnt evil like a real vampire

Skyler: Haha what made you think that

Mindori: I dont know just a guess

Skyler: Ok let me get a shirt on and ill walk you back

Mindori: Ok

-He puts a shirt on and they go downstairs-

Sasuke: Where are you two going

Skyler: Im going to walk her home

Sasuke: Ok bye

-They leave and 30mins later they arrive at her house-

Mindori: Thanks for walking me

Skyler: Your welcome

Mindori: So is this goodbye forever

Skyler: Never ill be back

Mindori: So i better lock my windows huh haha

Skyler: Well thats not going to stop me

Mindori: I know haha anyway goodnight

Skyler: Goodnight

-He touches her face gently-

-She goes in and he goes home-

-Few days later at night Skyler hasnt been around and shes starting to get worried so she takes a long hot bath to calm her thoughts and as she gets out shes faces someone with dark red eyes and she scream and she hears laughing-

Mindori: Skyler Uchiha haha

Skyler: Sorry i couldnt help it hahaha

-She hugs him-

Mindori: I missed you

Skyler: I missed you too

Mindori: So why havnt you been over

Skyler: Too lazy haha

-They sit and talk for a few hours-

Mindori: So whats it like

Skyler: Whats what like

Mindori: Turning someone

Skyler: I never turned anyone i dont bite i just drink blood out of packets

Mindori: What does it feel like

Skyler: What

Mindori: To be turned

Skyler: I was born one

Mindori: Oh

Skyler: Why do you keep asking

Mindori: I dont know im just wondering

Skyler: No Mindori im not going to do that to you

Mindori: Do what

Skyler: Turn you or bite you so you dont have to worry ok

-He touches her face and kisses her forhead-

-End of part 9-


	10. Chapter 10

Love Bites part 10

-They keep talking and lose track of time and the sun comes up and hits Skyler-

Skyler: Ahh!

Mindori: Oh my god!

-She closes the blinds fast making it dark-

Mindori: Skyler! are you ok!

Skyler: Im fine

-She looks at his burnt arm-

Mindori: Hold on ill get some bandages

-She goes to the bathroom and gets some bandages and puts the on his arm-

Skyler: Itll never work

Mindori: Why wont it

Skyler: We need blood to heal

Mindori: But the sun wont go down for another 12 hours what will happen if you dont get blood by then

Skyler: Itll stay like that forever

Mindori: Oh no

Skyler: Hey dont worry itll be fine

Mindori: No it wont i cant believe im saying this but here take my blood

-She holds out her wrist-

Skyler: No

Mindori: Skyler please or itll never heal

Skyler: I cant do that to you Mindori im sorry

Mindori: But i want you too please do it for me cause i cant see you in pain

Skyler: Mindori I

Mindori: Please

-He touches her face and takes her hand-

Skyler: This might hurt a little ok

Mindori: I dont care just do it

Skyler: Ok

-He puts his mouth over her wrist and bites down on it with his fangs sinking into her skin and blood dripping off of her wrist he sucks her sweet blood as gently as he can without hurting her and a couple tears roll down her face and he stop as soon as his wound is healed-

Skyler: Im sorry

Mindori: Dont be i let you

-He whipes away her tears and he heals her wrist-

Skyler: That better

Mindori: Yes much better

-She smiles-

Mindori: So you people dont eat anything but blood

Skyler: We can eat anything but blood helps us stay alive and heal

Mindori: Oh well what about pizza

Skyler: Yea we can eat that

Mindori: Even garlic

Skyler: Yes haha

Mindori: Ok well im hungry so ima order pizza ok

Skyler: Ok

-She orders pizza and 30mins later after they eat they decide to watch a movie and they both feel asleep on the couch-

-A few hours later Skyler wakes up and lays Mindori in her bed and covers her up and he sits in the living room doing nothing-

-Few minutes later she wakes up and goes in the living room-

Mindori: Hey

Skyler: Hey

Mindori: Sorry i didnt mean to fall asleep

Skyler: Dont worry i did too

Mindori: Oh well what do you want to do

Skyler: I dont know does your wrist still hurt

Mindori: No its fine

Skyler: Ok good

Mindori: Skyler can you turn someone into a vampire by biting them

Skyler: Yes but dont worry i didnt turn you it has to be on the neck to turn people

Mindori: Oh im not worried i was wanting a favor

Skyler: What?

Mindori: Well um i wanna be one

-End of part 10-


	11. Chapter 11

Love Bites part 11

Skyler: You mean you want me to turn you into one

Mindori: Well yes

Skyler: No Mindori

Mindori: Why

Skyler: Why do you want to be one

Mindori: Well sence im human and your not we cant really spend time with eachother so i was wanting to be one to be with you

Skyler: Mindori im not going to lie im in love with you but i cant hurt you like that

Mindori: But im letting you

Skyler: But ill still be hurting you

-He holds her face gently-

Skyler: The last thing i want to do is hurt you im sorry but i cant

Mindori: I understand

-She lowers her head and he lifts it up and kisses her and she kisses him back and the kiss deepens as he wraps his arms around her waist and hers around his neck then they break it for air-

Skyler: Im sorry

Mindori: No dont be

-They kiss again-

Skyler: So is being one what you really want

Mindori: Yes i just want to be with you

Skyler: Ok listen ill be back tomorrow night cause i have to get permission from my father

Mindori: Ok

-They kiss again-

Skyler: I love you

Mindori: I love you too bye

Skyler: Bye

-He leaves in the night and she goes to sleep-

Sakura: Hey sweetie

Skyler: Hey mom um where is dad

Sakura: Hes in his office sweetie

-He goes into the office-

Sasuke: Hey son

Skyler: Hey dad um can we talk

Sasuke: Sure what about

Skyler: Well i feel in love with someone

Sasuke: Really who

Skyler: Mindori

Sasuke: Son shes human you cant..

Skyler: I know she wants me to turn her

Sasuke: Son are you sure abou this

Skyler: Not really but its what she wants

Sasuke: Well if its what you want then do it

Skyler: Really

Sasuke: Yea i give you permission after all i did tell you to choose someone within 6months and shes royal i never said human or vampire

Skyler: Well true i guess so i can

Sasuke: Yes you can

Skyler: Ok thanks dad ima go to sleep

Sasuke: Its night

Skyler: I never went to sleep

Sasuke: Ok night

-He goes to his room and goes to sleep-

-The next night Mindori just got out of the shower and shes braiding her hair-

Skyler: Hey

-Mindori screams and falls out of her chair-

Skyler: You ok haha

Mindori: Jesus dont do that and learn to use a door

Skyler: Haha sorry

-He helps her up-

Mindori: Thanks

Skyler: Welcome

Mindori: So what did your dad say

Skyler: Well he said it was my choice

Mindori: Cool so will you turn me

Skyler: If its what you want even though it wont make me happy

Mindori: Im sorry i just want to beabel to be with you

Skyler: I know

-He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck and after a few minutes she takes his shirt off and his cold body is against hers and he kisses her neck and bites it and she grips her hands onto his arms and he starts sucking her blood-

-Next morning its dark in the room and Skyler wakes up to his princess wrapped up in sheets and he looks around the room and sees there clothes everywhere and he gets up gets dressed and goes to the bathroom and Mindori wakes up-

-He comes out and goes to her-

Skyler: Goodmorning

Mindori: Goodmorning

-They kiss-

Skyler: Your neck hurt

Mindori: A little

Skyler: Open your mouth

-She opens her mouth and her teeth are growing-

Mindori: Whats wrong

Skyler: Nothing i was just making sure your teeth was growing

-They kiss again and she gets dressed-

Mindori: So will i beabel to walk in daylight or what

Skyler: Im not sure like i said i wasnt turned or never turned anybody your the first

Mindori: Oh

Skyler: Yea

-They kiss and he gently kisses her neck-

Mindori: That tickels hehe

Skyler: Does it

Mindori: Yes haha

Skyler: Good haha

-He does it again-

Mindori: Skyler stop

Skyler: Ok

Mindori: Woah i need to sit down

-She sits on the bed-

Skyler: Whats wrong

Mindori: My chest is hurting

Skyler: Why is it hurting

Mindori: I dont know but its getting hard to breath

-She passes out-

Skyler: Mindori!

-End of part 11-


	12. Chapter 12

Love Bites part 12

-He listens to her heart and he hears is slowing down-

Skyler: Mindori listen to me your heart is stopping you have to drink this

-He bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth but she shakes her head no-

Skyler: Mindori youll die please

-She takes his wrist and starts drinking his blood-

-He feels her heart beat and it stops but she keeps drinking-

Skyler: Stop

-She backs off-

Mindori: Im sorry

Skyler: Dont be

Mindori: Im freezing

-He feels her and shes turning cold-

Skyler: Dont worry youll get use to it open your mouth

-She opens her mouth and her fangs are completely grown-

Mindori: So im basically dead now?

Skyler: Well i wouldnt put it like that your just different

Mindori: So am i full vampire or what

Skyler: No your half you can probley walk in sunlight go try

-He hides and the sun dont bother her-

Skyler: Thought so

Mindori: Your bleeding alot

Skyler: Dont worry about it here take some more you will feel better

-She sucks more of his blood and a minute later she stops-

Mindori: It taest funny

Skyler: Well it takes getting use to

-He heals his wrist-

Mindori: My mouth feels funny and it itches

Skyler: Haha its your fangs

-She goes in the mirror and looks at herself pale and long teeth and Skyler stands beside her-

Skyler: Dont worry your still beautiful

-They kiss and go to the bed and have a long bloody day- ;)

-At night Skyler wakes up and goes in the kitchen and gets a drink of water and Mindori comes behind him and bites his neck-

-He turns around and picks her up and sits her on the counter and he stands between her legs-

Skyler: Dont get kinky

-He kisses her-

Mindori: But i like kinky

Skyler: Is someone being naughty

Mindori: Maybe and maybe not haha

Skyler: Go get dressed so we can go to my parents house ok

Mindori: Ok

-She gets down and gets dressed while he heals his neck-

-An hour later they arrive-

Sasuke: So its done your one of us now

Mindori: Yea hehe

Sakura: Congrats

Skyler: Thanks mom by the way Mindori may i ask you something

Mindori: Sure what is it

Skyler: Will you marry me

-He pulls out a ring-

Mindori: Yes ofcourse i will haha

-He puts the ring on her finger and they kiss-

Sakura: Yay welcome to the family

Mindori: Thankyou

-The girls go into a different room and Skyler hands his hand out-

Sasuke: What

Skyler: I told you she would say yes

Sasuke: You need to go back

-He hands him $20-

Skyler: I might one day haha

-And a couple months later they get married and Mindori trains her scences and they moved in the vampire village and Skyler is getting back from a mission his dad sent him on-

Mindori: Welcome home hunny

-They kiss-

Skyler: Thanks

Mindori: Um i have some news

Skyler: What is it?

Mindori: Were pregnate

Skyler: Really?

Mindori: Yes

-Skyler picks up his wife and kisses her and take her to the room and closes the door-

-The End-


End file.
